Harry Potter and the Necklace of Doppel
by McFate
Summary: The Necklace of Doppel allows its wearer to take on any form they can imagine. What if this necklace came to be in Harry Potter's possession? What if Voldemort was after it? And how will Harry bear his new school year with new crushes, more bad news, and


Harry Potter and the Necklace of Doppel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Necklace of Doppel allows its wearer to take on any form they can imagine. What if this necklace came to be in Harry Potter's possession? What if Voldemort was after it? And how will Harry bear his new school year with new crushes, more bad news, and new rules at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Categories: Romance, Fantasy, a wee bit of Angst (in the first chapters)  
  
Pairings: a bit of Harry x Luna, then Harry x Draco  
Hermione x Ron  
Luna x Neville  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, none of the characters, places, earlier events. Long live J.K. Rowling! However, I do own this story's plot...  
  
SPOILER ALERT! ALL BOOKS! ALL BOOKS! Turn back now, if you are not prepared...  
  
This is my first piece of fanfiction, please bear with me! I hope to make the story as exciting as I can, as original as I can! I don't have a beta- reader, so there might be some spelling errors. Sorry. :-)  
  
Also: FanFiction.Net won't upload my italics and other formating, even though I tried all the types for uploading. What can I do? If anyone can help, please do so. Until then: * means that a letter is being written, all words between two *s are parts of letters!  
  
Chapter 1: The Past  
  
Harry gasped, and straightened in his bed, sweat glistening on his brow. He looked around, a crazed look in his emerald eyes, then bowed his head slightly. The moonlight cascading in through the windows threw his shadow upon the wall, painting his pale skin an unearthly blue. Harry sighed.  
  
Sirius...  
  
Another dream, he thought sadly. Another dream...  
  
It was like all the others before it. Sirius, a cocky, arrogant smile on his face as he duels with Bellatrix Lestrange. Then Sirius with a surprised expression, as he falls through the Veil. Then no more Sirius, just a billowing, black Veil, a flash of red eyes, a feeling of death, and a glimpse of a snake fusing with his own body.  
  
The boy shuddered. I shouldn't think about it, he thought. I shouldn't. There's nothing I could have done, nothing...  
  
You could have endured with Snape, hissed a merciless voice, his conscience, in his ear. You could have obeyed him, you could have defeated him...  
  
Harry sighed. Maybe. Maybe not. I'll never know now, will I?  
  
The voice stayed silent.  
  
Harry threw his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so instead he thought he'd write a letter. A couple of letters. One to Dumbledore, and one to Ron and Hermione at Grimmauld Place (they had been taken there out of precaution)... They had asked him to write as much as he could, so they'd know if anything is wrong at number four, Privet Drive. Never mind that they couldn't write anything important to him in their own letters... But at least he'd know that they hadn't forgotten about him.  
  
He sat down at his desk, and took out some parchment, a quill, and some ink.  
  
*Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Everything is fine here at the Dursleys. I haven't had any dreams of Voldemort since the end of school...*  
  
He stopped; he didn't know what else to write. He had had an... interesting conversation with his Headmaster after the incident in the Department of Mysteries, which included him smashing some of the old man's gadgets. The older man deserved it though, he said so himself... But Harry knew and understood why his Headmaster didn't tell him about the prophecy before. He would have done the same...  
  
* I am sorry for the tantrum I threw in your office at the end of term. I understand why you chose to do what you did... But it still feels like I was deceived... I will be writing in a couple of weeks.  
  
Harry*  
  
He lowered his quill, blew air upon the parchment, then laid it on his bed. He reached for the next one.  
  
*Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I know you two are at Grimmauld! I hope you can clean the place up and make it a bit more... homey. How are you doing? I'm...fine. Really. I still have some dreams with Sirius, but no dreams connected with Voldemort. Luckily. I don't know what I would do if He came to me... I hope he won't.*  
  
He chewed a bit on his quill. What to write, what to write... Oh yes! He smiled. My O.W.L. scores! Hermione asked about them in her last letter...  
  
* Yes, Hermione, I received my O.W.L. scores. I failed horribly in History of Magic, Divination, and I messed up the Astronomy Practical (like almost everyone else who had to do it that night), but for everything else I got moderately good marks. Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts! I even passed in potions with an Outstanding! Snape must be tearing his oily hear out right now! I hope that Prof. Dumbledore will let me come to Grimmauld in a short while. The Dursleys aren't as hellish as they once were. My Aunt Petunia is almost... nice! I think with Voldemort back, she had to think everything through... everything...*  
  
He faltered. Everything is different, he thought distractedly. My life has changed.  
  
* Even if I can't come to Grimmauld, I'm sure that we'll meet in Diagon Alley. I still have to buy my supplies. I know that that's still a month away, but even with these almost 'friendly' relatives of mine, I'd rather be in the Wizarding World. Have a nice Summer! Your friend,  
  
Harry*  
  
He finished with a slight twirl of his wrist, then placed his quill down on his desk. He blew air on this parchment as well, then glanced at his owl's, Hedwig's cage. It was empty. She must be out, hunting, he thought. I'll send these after she gets back.  
  
He sat back down on his bed, and propped his back against the wall.  
  
His last year had been quite... different. He had made new friends, had met the darker side of the Light in the form of Dolores Umbridge, and had organized the DA. Dumbledore's Army, he thought, smiling. He had seen his friends in a new light. Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, all ready to fight, all ready to follow him and help against Voldemort. Luna...  
  
Harry smiled. Luna Lovegood. One of his newest friends. A bit strange, a bit odd... She had shown him that the world isn't as dark as he sometimes saw it. She had heard the voices behind the Veil as well... Even thinking of the serene, smiling girl lightened his heart slightly.  
  
He wanted to get to know her a little better. Talk with her. He hadn't felt as calm with any other person besides, perhaps, Dumbledore. She was so different... Not anything like Hermione, or Ginny, or...  
  
Cho.  
  
Harry shuddered. What a mishap that had been! A disaster! He didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Maybe he should write a letter to Luna. See how she is doing. He had the time, Hedwig wasn't back yet, the sun still hadn't risen.  
  
He quickly grabbed another piece of parchment. He couldn't think of anything else to write, other than:  
  
* Dear Luna,  
  
How's you Summer been so far? Mine's been okay, though I'm still a bit sad about... you know.  
  
Your friend, Harry *  
  
Too short, he thought. What else...?  
  
He sat there, thinking about the letter for at least ten minutes before he sighed, and wrote before his signature:  
  
* I'm sorry, I can't think of anything else to ask. Reply soon! *  
  
He quickly placed this parchment besides the others.  
  
Yes, he had made new friends... But he had kept old enemies. His confrontation with Draco Malfoy just a couple of days after the 'Incident' was still fresh in his mind. The hatred in the pale boy's eyes, the sneer on his lips. Draco Malfoy was angry.  
  
He has every right to be. Harry had landed Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father in prison. No doubt he has finally managed to break out by now, he thought bitterly. No doubt he's out and about, killing Muggles and Muggle-borns...  
  
Would Draco fulfill his promise? Would he get back at him for getting Lucius in prison? Harry didn't know. But he felt that he would have to be extra careful around Draco Malfoy come school.  
  
Hedwig chose this moment to appear, a parcel in her grasp.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
I'm sorry about this being a bit boring, but I had to get this out, or the whole story would have been a bit disjointed. Don't worry, it will be better with time.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
- what has Hedwig brought? - a bad dream - someone comes to visit...  
  
~ McFate 


End file.
